Adventures of Romantic Jaques De Bouff (and his fistmate, Blade)
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: When another world dragon hunter teleports to an Armada Prison Ship, Boochbeard breaks a Pirate out, who breaks him out. Now on a journey for the ultimate treasure, Blade the Hunter has to embark on a grand adventure. He will face a variety of foes, run unneccessary quests for people, sink ships, find gold, even fall in love! What will happen, see when you read the story!


Chp. 1-Escape from the Armada

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
First of all, don't judge me! This is going to be something I call "why the hell not?" time. Second of all, if you haven't tried Pirate101, then you might be lost, so try and play it (if you are "older than 10," that is). Anyway, this is going to be about Blade's adventures with a swashbuckler named "Romantic" Jaques De Bouff. Also, if you want an oc to join, pm me and I will help yo with "application."  
Anyway, I only own Jaques and Blade. Enjoy._

* * *

**Armada Ship "The Kraken"-Blade's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until I hear what sounded like cannons from nearby. I woke up with a start, jumping to my feet as I take in my surroundings. Okay, I'm in some sort of jail cell. On a ship, WHERE IN MOBIUS AM I?

I here what sounded like a stereotypical blackbeard sounding guy talking to someone. I overhear that the gate jammed, and his partner, or whatever, sounded doomed. That is, until another canon ball hit a wall and freeing that prisoner. Well, that prisoner was about to walk right by my cell, that is, until I got his attention.

* * *

**Armada Ship "The Kraken"-Normal POV**

Jaques De Bouff spotted a hedgehog in a cell calling him over, only simply equipped in white gloves, brown shoes, and a brown belt sheathing two slashy weapons. Too short to be swords but too long to be daggers. Being a heroic figure, Jaques walked up to the hedgehog.

"Thank god you heard me." The hedgehog thanked the pirate, then he spotted a lever. "See that lever?" The hedgehog asked, the pirate nodding. "Pull it, I reckon it will free me." The pirate did, and the bars which kept the hedgehog in were raised. "Thanks man, I owe you." The hedgehog thanked. "Name's Blade, and because you helped me out, I will help you now and forever."

**Romantic Jaques Gained a Companion!**

**Name: Blade**

**Tittle: Hedgehog Hunter**

**Type: Lv. 1 Buccaneer**

**Epic Abilities: Turn the Tide, First Strike, Swashbuckler's Strike**

**Talents: Slashy Weapons Rank 1, Fast Rank 1, Jump**

**Health: 45**

**Accuracy: 7**

**Dodge: 7**

**Armor: 1**

**Spell Resist: 0**

**Damage: 13**

Jaques left with Blade, now wearing gold colored gloves, and advanced towards Boochbeard and Gandry. "What took ye so long?" Boochbeard asked loudly, while turning to run up to the top of the deck. "Quick, to the top of the deck!" Gandry yelled. Jaques and Blade followed to be ambushed by the captain of the ship, Deacon.

"What's this?" Deacon asked no one in particular. "Boochbeard! Trying to take my prize you ruffian?"

"Deacon!" Boochbeard growled.

"Spymaster of the Armada! I think we're in trouble." Gandry complained.

**Blade's POV**

I got some sort of gut feeling with this Deacon guy. Figured he was evil. I took out my swords, ready for action. "You mutherhubber." Blade yelled. "You think I will lose, to you? You got another thing coming."

**Normal POV**

"I think not." Deacon replied to Blade. "The prisoner must not be allowed to escape." Deacon waved his cane as if signalling someone. "Take them!" 3 Battle Angels came down from above and landed . "Battle Angels!" Gandry exclaimed. "They are the Armada's elite warriors!"

"Indeed!" Deacon seemed to agree. "About time you bufoons learned who your triffling with."

Immediantly Jaques took action, charging at one battle angel.

**Commence Major Battle**

Jaques turn: Attack Battle Angel (Health 35)  
Result: Epic Hit! Deals 20 damage. Battle Angel has 15 health left.

Battle Angel turn: Attack Jaques (Health 60)  
Result: Epic Hit! Deals 20 damage. Jaques has 40 health left.

Other two Battle Angels move towards Jaques.

Blade: Time to even the odds!

Blade joined.

Jaques Turn: Attack Battle Angel (Health 15)  
Result: Deals 15 damage. Battle Angel Died.

Blade Turn: Attack Battle Angel (Health 30)  
Result: Epic Hit! Deals 16 damage. Battle Angel has 14 health left.

Battle Angel Turn: Attack Blade (Health 45)  
Result: Blade First Strike Epic Ability activates! Blade Attacks Battle Angle. (Result: Deals 13 damage. Battle Angel has 1 health left.) Battle Angel Attacks. Epic Hit! Deals 20 damage. Blade has 25 health left.

Battle Angel Turn: Attack Jaques (Health 40)  
Result: Jaques dodged.

Jaques Turn: Use Power Sneak Attack on Battle Angel (Health 30)  
Result: Deals 30 damage. Battle Angel Died.

Blade Turn: Attack Battle Angel (Health 3)  
Result: Mega Hit! Deals 3 damage. Battle Angel Died.

Jaques and Blade won!

**End Major Battle**

"Not so fast!" Deacon exclaimed, slightly surprised at the young pirate's talents. "Do really think you can defy the might of the Armada?" Deacon then tapped the deck with his cane, bringing 5 giant Armada troops with claymores and canons. They got ready to fire.

"What...What are those!?" Gandry exclaimed. "Surrender, don't make me destroy you." Deacon said proudly.

"Oh don't bother. LADS, FIRE!" Boochbeard yelled, firing a flare up into the sky. Boochbeard's crew aimed their canons at the squad of Armada and fired at them, destroying them all.

**Blade's POV**

"Impressive, it appears we have underestimated you, young pirate." Deacon said to us. 'No, you think?' I thought asking him. "You'll regret making an enemy of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom..." Deacon suddenly whips out a pistol and fires an electric char explosive crate near the Blackbeard mixed with Santa Clause. "While it lasts." Deacon said before he teleported.

The Blackbeard Clause guy coughed a few times. "That blast nearly did me in, I can barely see. Pirate, use that rope to get to my ship." I looked to see an anchor tied by a rope. "Take the helm, you'll have to steer us to safe harbor!"

Which is what that guy that freed me did. On the way to "Captain Avery's office." I finally relize I'm not in mobius anymore, instead being in some little kid's dream world, minus the mechanic people. Boy, if this was a dream, then what did I eat?

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
And end!  
Remember, if you want your oc put in, (must be a companion) then pm me. Anyways, please review and favorite. Say bye Blade._

_Blade: Bye Blade!_


End file.
